Unearthly love
by Wizzluv
Summary: Yoshiki and Satoshi are constantly denying their feelings for one another, but are those feelings really bad? Watch how they come to love each other more as they struggle both accepting themselves and one another.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm just experimenting with this. Possible lemons in the future so underaged children beware! If you don't like yaoi then get out because you won't be happy here ;) btw I'm not sure just how long this is going to be, soooo... Yeah!

Yoshiki pov:

(This is based off of the nonexistent ending where everyone gets back alive without anyone haunting them)

Our experience at Heavenly Host was extremely traumatizing, but, surprisingly, I wouldn't take back anything. Our journey from hell made me realize that life's to short to waist. I slowly got back on track with school work and now I'm not only alive but happy too. Everyone got closer too, and I feel like it can tell them everything. But... There's one person that I wish I could get closer to.

I sigh as the bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. Even though I make an effort to pay attention in class it's easy for my thoughts to wander.

Speaking of wondering thoughts, is it... bad that I like a guy? I mean, I'm all for supporting gays, but being like one is different. It doesn't help that he seems like the most desired person in the school. I mean, Naomi used to like him, but she's with Seiko now. And Ay- *oof* -

My thoughts are yet again interrupted when I bump into Satoshi, and his books jump out of his hands and sprawl out on the floor. Well speak of the devil.

"Sorry Mochida, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said while helping him clean up his stuff.

"It's alright Yoshiki, no hard feelings" I give him a warm smile. He's so forgiving and kind, just another thing I love about him. We finally finish cleaning up his stuff and start walking out of the classroom.

"So Satoshi, are you going to Seiko's party?" I asked. I really hoped he could. Knowing Seiko she's probably going to have us do some really dirty stuff, and I don't want to have to go through that on my own.

"Yeah, I can't wait! It's tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, do you want to head over there together tomorrow? The party starts at 2 so we can grab something to eat beforehand. What'd ya say?"

Please say yes...

"Sure," he replied, "why not. Let's meet up at that sushi bar by Seiko's house around 1."

"Sounds great," I said, "I'll see you there"

We waved goodbye as we parted. My heart beat in anticipation, I would finally be able to get more than two minutes alone with Satoshi! My smile slowly grew larger and larger as I practically skipped to my apartment.

When I stepped into my apartment the cool air slowly blew past my face. I walked up to my room and floated onto my bed. I didn't even bother changing out of my uniform because I was so tired. My eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier as I somehow managed to get under my blankets.

I took a deep breath in as sleep slowly welcomed me. I smile because I have something to look forward to tomorrow,

"Goodnight Satoshi..." I mumble as I enter the peaceful place of sleep.

So that's it for today! Tell me what you think. Should Seiko toy with Naomi... or the other way around? Review review XD

3,

Wizzluv


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi pov:

Nrgghh. I can feel a weight on my stomach as I turn over trying to get in a more comfortable position. Someone is talking but I don't hear them because I'm still half asleep. I can somehow make out, "Oniiii-chan!"

I jolt awake when Yuka continues jumping on me. She continues jumping while I roll over and knock her off the bed. Yuka just smiles triumphantly and leaves my room seeing as I am fully awake. I lazily climb out of bed and reach the kitchen. I don't wanna eat too much because I'm going to lunch with Yoshiki later on.

Yoshiki...

He asked me out for a sushi date. Well, maybe not a date but I'd like to think so. I think my feelings for him started during our time at Heavenly Host. Naomi and Seiko had be growing closer while I was looking for someone to grow close to. I remember how beautifully strong Yoshiki had been, and I slowly began to fall for him.

He's just... Perfect, but it's still terribly hard. There's always a chance of rejection, and I think that chance is pretty high. It's also been hard to accept myself. I have always known I had been bi, but I still have a tendency ignoring it.

After I eat I change and get ready for the day. Seiko's party is today and we're supposed to stay the night. I'm not to sure how I feel about that considering she's the craziest girl I have ever met. Seiko's probably going to make us do crazy dares and make us feel really uncomfortable.

I check my watch and it's about time I head out to meet Yoshiki. I kiss Yuka on her forehead and wave goodbye to my family as I walk out the door.

I venture out the sushi place I'm supposed to meet Yoshiki, but he's not here yet. I kind of ponder in front of the place when I see Yoshiki running towards me. "Sorry I'm late," he said as he looked up at me with that beautiful smile of his. "No problem," I said, "let's grab a seat." He nodded and we went into the restaurant.

We got a table for to and ordered out food. We started talking, but his words became a blur when I got lost in his eyes- "Satoshi? What are you thinking about?" I jolted back to my senses and realized he asked me a question. _I was thinking about how beautiful you are._ "I was just thinking about Seiko's party." I said. _Liar._ "Oh, that's it? You looked dazed and I thought, well, I don't know what I thought really."

I just smiled at him and I realized our food was here. As we were eating i said, "I'm really excited for Seiko's party. Can everyone make it?" "Yeah," he said, "everyone's coming and staying the night. Let's hope we won't wake up with a mysterious liquid on our face like last year" we both started laughing. Last year we woke up to Seiko and Naomi's laughter. We were covered in a mysterious goo, and we still don't know to this day what it was.

"Hopefully not." I said. We finished eating and started heading to Seiko's house. I had to stop myself from getting lost in Yoshiki's beauty as we walked to Seiko's house.

This evening was going to be... interesting.

3,

Wizzluv


	3. Chapter 3

Yoshiki pov:

During lunch with Satoshi he seemed, off in a way. He looked very distant even though he was right in front of me. I wonder what he was thinking about. I brushed off the thought as I kept walking with him. We didn't talk about much because we were so full. Satoshi might be smaller than me, but he can eat just a much as I can!

When we finally got to Seiko's house Satoshi leaned over and said, "you ready for this?" I laughed and said, "Let's hope we both are." Satoshi gave me a warm smile and then we knocked on the door. I could hear muffled arguing and shuffling towards the door.

"Satoshi! Yoshiki! Welcome welcome toe the best night of your lives, if you know what I mean." Seiko wiggled her eyebrows and I was pretty sure Satoshi's face was tomato red, but then again so was mine. Seiko was just giggling while I heard what sounded like Naomi groaning in the background."S-Seiko don't joke about stuff like that." Said Satoshi. He was so embarrassed he could barely speak straight. "Who said I was joking, hmmm?" Said Seiko while she walked inside. "Come, come, we have some fun for you two!"

Satoshi nearly choked on his own spit while he walked inside Seiko's house. I smiled at his nervousness. While we were walking I noticed that we were the only ones in the house. That will be interesting, no parents? No Adult supervision?

Suddenly there was some shifting in the bathroom. Startled, I jumped up and fell back a few steps. I heard a "eep" from the bathroom that sounded like Naomi. Suddenly there was some banging and crashing heard. "Naomi? Are you okay in there?" After a few seconds she replied, "Yea. Is that you Yoshiki? Can you just go to Seiko's room?" Huh? "Yeah, sure Naomi." Weird. I wonder what she's doing in there,

When the three of us got to Seiko's room Seiko plopped down on her bed and said, "Oh Naomi! We have guests why don't you come join us?" There was loud banging heard from the bathroom. Then Naomi shrieked, "No way! Give me my clothes back Seiko! I'm going to kill you!" I was very confused. Why would Seiko take her clothes away? Since Naomi and Seiko have been together Seiko has been very protective. She's not over-protected like a maniac, but she wouldn't let Naomi expose any of her belly, shoulders, or but while we were picking out costumes for a party.

"You have to come and get them Naomi! Why don't you show the boys your lovely outfit?" Now I was really confused. I heard Naomi groan as she slowly walked out of the bathroom and into Seiko's room. Both me and Satoshi sat there uncomfortably while Seiko giggled and said, "Oh my! That fit you wonderfully!"

There Naomi stood in a very provocative maids outfit that just barely fit Seiko's dress code. Naomi was just staring at the ground with clenched fists and a bright red face. "Seiko," she said through her gritted teeth, "give me my clothes back or else!" Seiko stopped giggling and frowned. "Oh your no fun Naomi. I was trying to get you on the wild side! What a shame." Seiko reached underneath her bed and pulled out Naomi's clothes and threw them at her. Naomi grabbed her clothes and ran back to the bathroom. Seiko sat silent and then suddenly burst out laughing. From the bathroom you could hear, "Not funny Seiko!" But Seiko kept on giggling.

After her laughter cooled, Seiko looked at us and said, "Well, wasn't that fun boys?" Both me and Satoshi sat there uncomfortably while Seiko stared at us. Suddenly Seiko stood up and walked towards the kitchen. From the distance Seiko yelled, "I'm getting snacks for tonight I'll be right back."

When she returned Seiko had an arm full of chips and soda. Shortly afterword Naomi joined us in her pajamas. Naomi sat down quietly with a very flustered and angry expression on her face. Seiko say how flustered Naomi looked and pecked her on the cheek. She then said with a smile, "Sorry Naomi. I just meant to make fun of you have such an amazing body." This made Naomi even more flushed, but a warm smile appeared on her face at the same time. "Oh Seiko, you'll be the death of me. I just can't stay mad at you!"

Seiko just pulled Naomi on her lap and we then started talking about what a crazy year it had been. I stare in envy because I will never be able to be as close to Satoshi like Seiko is to Naomi. I take a glance to my left and see Satoshi, as beautiful as he is, chatting and being adorable.

One by one everyone showed up. "Alrighty everyone! Let's get ready for a group game of Truth or Dare! We are going to have a contest to see who can do the most things without passing!" Everyone smiled and cheered in anticipation.

I chuckled and looked around me. I looked at my friends and realized we were all going to be embarrassed tonight.

3,

Wizzluv

P.S

Thanks for the two reviews! Lol it's only two but they mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, I am SOO sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Hehe? Forgive me, I was trying to make them longer like you requested. Anyways... It's here!

Satoshi pov:

I was extremely nervous. There was an angel sitting to my right and a devil to my left. Seiko was the only one who knew I liked Yoshiki and I knew she was going to make my life hell tonight. She gave me a wink and announced the beginning of the game.

We sit in a circle in the order: Seiko, Me, Yoshiki, Ayumi, Morishige, Mayu, and Naomi. Seiko said, "The rules are simple, you can pick a truth or dare but you cannot pick the same category three times in a row. After you pick a card from the box you must read the dare or truth aloud unless it says not to. You can absolutely not chicken out, and it's my birthday so you have to make it interesting, okay?" Everyone smiles as conformation.

Okay so we're about to start, should I say something to him? If I never advance he'll never know, but him never knowing is a good thing, right? Maybe not, I mean look at where Naomi and Seiko got. I mean it took being trapped in a demented school for them to realize it, but now they're the cutest couple ever. Okay I'll say something, maybe. Oh he's smiling, I love it when he smiles. Wait focus! Do

something. Do something!

"Good luck" I winked and turned away. That was so stupid, and now I'm as red as a tomato. I hear a feint whisper of "You too." Okay, so I didn't make a complete fool of myself.

First up is Ayumi. She pulls from the truth box. Her face suddenly becomes flushed and she shakily reads, "Describe in the most detail the latest dirty dream you've had about someone in the group." She looks like she's trying to calm herself down, but it doesn't seem to be working. Everyone shifts uncomfortably awaiting her answer.

She stutters, "I just want to clarify that I don't actually like this person I just- hormones you know?" Everyone groans in agreement. Seiko blurts out, "Once I went to this speech and the girl who was talking has this perfectly sultry voice, and when I stood up it looked like I pissed my pants!" Most of the groups attention turned to Seiko.

"Who was it?" Asked Mayu. Seiko replied, "That's a story for another day. Let's get back to Ayumi. I think she has some very interesting things to tell us. The formally recovered Ayumi turned bright red again.

"Uh, well remember when we were at the beach celebrating our return? Well, Satoshi" please tell me this isn't happening. "was splashing around like a dork in the waves, but the drops of salt made his skin glisten with beauty. Anyways that night he was the last thing I was thinking about. In my dream I fell asleep on the beach and everyone had left so I ventured out into the ocean.

"I swam around for a while and then I found Satoshi" Uh oh "he was perfectly tanned and looked extremely hot. I think there was some dialog but all I can remember is him leaning down to kiss me and how good it felt. His lips molded against mine perfectly and then he added his tongue. By then I was in pure bliss and I scratched his back. I removed my lips from his and I started slowly nipping down his collarbone, I leaned down and put my hands on his hips, his hands were in my hair as I was slowing licking the salt residue off his well toned chest. Next he started caressing my breast, and then I woke up panting and blushing like crazy."

Oh, my. I can't believe what I just heard. I immediately started blushing while the rest of the group looked shocked and stunned. Morishige suddenly whistles loud and hard and soon Seiko and others are whistling too.

Naomi said, "My my Ayumi, I didn't know you had such a dark side." Ayumi replied, "Everyone's got a darks side and I don't think mine is going to be the only one revealed tonight." Suddenly it was game on. Ayumi challenged everyone, and because we're so competitive no one will back out.

I looked over at Yoshiki and he had an expression I couldn't read. He looked, conflicted somehow. Bothered maybe? I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Alright let's continue!" Said Morishige. He picked up a dare, ooh this was going to be interesting. Morishige had this secretive dark side to him. He shows that side more after Heavenly Host. That place changed the way he looked at stuff. He always has a dark humor, but whenever Mayu is around it diminishes. Mayu was like his anchor. Many don't want to be around Morishige when he's alone. I snap out of my train of thought when He reads his dare.

"Take a person of your choice into my closet for 5 minutes of either sharing all of you deepest secretes or getting down and dirty!" Morishige immediately looked at Mayu and stood up. Mayu linked her arms with his and they walking into the closet. I knew they were only going to talk. Morishige would never even dream of hurting Mayu or taking advantage of her. Mayu was in good hands.

Next was Naomi. Naomi was reaching for truth when Seiko interrupted her, "C'mon Naomi, make it fun! It's my birthday after all. Don't you want to please your angel?"

Naomi paused, "Well, maybe-" "Just do it Naomi, what've you got to loose?" Said Ayumi. Naomi replied, "My dignity." "Oh, let's be honest, you never had it the first place." Naomi just grumbled and picked out of the dare.

I noticed that Yoshiki had been quite during most of the game, but then again so have I. I've been to nervous to say anything, whenever he's around, all the wrong things come out. He looks back at me and smiles. I smile back and turn my head back towards Naomi who is trying to get the dare out of her mouth.

"M-motorboat the girl closest to you for thirty seconds." She sheepishly looked at Seiko who shamelessly puffed out her chest. "Naomi, I'm waiting." Said Seiko in a singsong voice. I was laughing along with Yoshiki at Naomi's face. She looked redder than ever. She suddenly jumped in and started to motorboat Seiko. I had to look away because it was to awkward watching you best friends.

After thirty second everyone coughed awkwardly and Morishige and Mayu came out. Mayu looked at Morishige like Morishige looked at Mayu. When they sat down Mayu never let go of Morishige and snuggles against his chest. It was the most beautiful thing I've seen. My heart yearned to be expressed. I wanted to hold Yoshiki like that. I wanted to be able to be a romantic, a lover. I sadly looked away from them and turned to Seiko.

Seiko looked like she was is a bit of bliss, and so did Naomi. "Wasn't that fun!" Seiko announced to everyone. She collected herself and took truth. "Do you love anyone, if you do when did you find out?" Seiko gave a gentle smile to Naomi and started to speak.

"I realized I loved Naomi a few weeks ago when I thought she broke up with me. I wasn't informed that she sprained her ankle and wasn't going to be coming over so I panicked when I got her text 'sry got other plans, I'll see you tomorrow'. I didn't know what I had done, and I suddenly thought we were fighting or something. I realized then that I would be broken without Naomi, and that she was my world."

I felt a little sad considering I felt the same, in a way. I looked at Naomi and small tears had formed in her eyes and there was a minute of beauty when Naomi kissed Seiko and say in her lap afterwords. Everyone was applauding and touched. It was my turn and I decided to pick dare. My dare was, 'do not read aloud. sometime during the night confess to the person you like.' I put the slip of paper in my pocket and smiled mischievously.

"Ooh Secrets secrets! Your turn Yoshiki." Said Seiko. He contemplated his choices for a second and then chose dare. He said in his angelic voice, "Make out with the person two to your left." I looked over and say it was Naomi. Rage filled my blood and me and Seiko yell at the same time, "WHAT?!"

- Wizzluv

Dun dun dun, cliff hanger! I will try to update soon I promise!


End file.
